Coming Around Again
|season = Season 11 |originaldate = Jan 31 2016 |prevep = "Once in a Lifetime" |nextep = "In the Darkness" }} "Coming Around Again" was the twentieth edition of the Unofficial Literary Challenge, posted on the Arc Forums. It was the fourth challenge of Star Trek Online s Season 11, for the month of February 2016, posted by forum user marcusdkane. Prompt #1 - Redux "Redux" was the first prompt of the challenge, following the tradition of each 10th literary challenge being a redux. :Revisit the prompt for any previous literary challenge, official or otherwise. Maybe try it with a different crew, maybe approach it with the same crew for a different event or different perspective. Most important of all, write something and Have Fun! Entries * "A Good Compromise" by (ULC 19 "Once in a Lifetime", prompt #4) * "Past Lives" by marcusdkane (ULC 19, prompt #2) Prompt #2 - Nibiru "Nibiru" was the second prompt of the challenge, suggested by forum user moonshadowdark. :Planet X. The Ten Planet. Nibiru. Throughout Earth's history, the tale of a mythical ten planatoid has both intrigued and confounded scientists for eons. The rumors of the mysterious "Grey Aliens" has been connected to the legend as well. According to Vulcan research, Klingon folk lore and many other ancient myths from across the quadrants, the Greys were considered to be a phantom race, a myth. But with so many mentions across thousands of cultures all across all four quadrants, the evidence that the Greys existed is staggering, and with it comes proof that Nibiru exists. Soon, the planets of the Sol, Qo'noS and New Romulus systems will all align at the exact same time. Three gateways will open into one single dimensional anomaly. The path to Nibiru. Starfleet, the KDF and Romulus Command all want to investigate this lost world. Your mission: Orbit Nibiru, make contact with the Greys and, if need be, prevent the cataclysmic event Nibiru's appearance is said to bring. You have 24 hours before the planets fall out of alignment and close the dimensional anomaly. But be careful, Captains. The Greys were so secretive not even the Iconians had concrete knowledge of them. Anything that could hide from Iconians cannot be good news. It's almost here. The planets are aligned. Nibiru...is coming." Entries *'' '' by Prompt #3 - Enter the BOFF "Enter the BOFF" was the third prompt for this challenge, suggested by forum user marcusdkane. :A new officer is assigned to your crew. They may be transferring from another starship, a participant in an Officer Exchange Program, or even a newly commissioned ensign fresh out of the academy. Who are they? What will they be doing? How do they settle in? Do they fit right in, or do they just irritate everyone they speak to? Prompt #4 - Better Angels Of Our Nature "Better Angels Of Our Nature" was the fourth prompt for this challenge, suggested by forum user ambassadormolari. :The unthinkable has happened. Word has reached your captain that a fellow commander in Starfleet/the KDF/the Republic Navy has gone rogue and committed a horrible crime. Perhaps this captain has subjugated an underdeveloped planet and set him/herself up as a god. Perhaps this captain has committed an atrocity against unarmed civilians, or lashed out and destroyed the ships of a former enemy. Regardless, your captain has been ordered to go after this rogue and bring him/her to justice...or failing that, to terminate this renegade's command with extreme prejudice. :Write about your captain's hunt for the renegade and what he/she finds. Appendices Background information *This was the second Challenge to have four prompts. *The fourth prompt is a repeat, having been posted previously in "Delta Recruit". External links * Unofficial Literary Challenge#20: Coming Around Again on the Arc Forums **Discussion thread Category:Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenges